I've Been Watching You
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: I wanna do everything you do, so I've been watching you...


Hey again, everyone! I've been wanting to do a songfic for this for a while, but none of my other ships seemed to fit. Then I started writing Walker stories, and suddenly this song made perfect sense for Gage. Oh, there are a couple of dirty words, but if ya'll know the song, ya'll will know why they're there. So here's I've Been Watching You, and the lyrics are of course I've Been Watching You, by Rodney Atkins. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Hey, if they were mine, Without A Sound would've ended VERY differently...

This songfic is dedicated to texasrangergirl, for all the lovely and encouraging reviews. Thanks!

Francis Gage was smiling as he drove through downtown Dallas, the windows of his truck rolled down and the wind whipping at his face.

On his right, a blond, curly haired little boy sat in his booster seat, munching on French fries and humming happily to himself. Keeping his eyes on the road, Gage reached over and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"Daddy, can I have my toy now?" Tanner asked, and Gage chuckled and looked at the remaining chicken nuggets.

"Are your nuggets all gone yet?" Gage questioned his six year old son.

The boy sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, an action that was eerily similar in it's fashion to his mother.

"You know the drill, scout. Finish your nuggets, then you can have your toy."

"Fine, Daddy," Tanner sighed as he picked up a chicken nugget, and Gage chuckled.

_That's right, humor me. Just like your mother does_… he thought, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. 

As he approached a green traffic light, it went straight to red, and Gage cursed under his breath as he slammed on the brakes, stopping just before the traffic light.

"Shit!" he mumbled, running one shaking hand through his hair. He looked over to his right, his jaw dropping when he saw his son covered in his orange drink and French fries.

Driving through town, just my boy and me

With a Happy Meal, in his booster seat

Knowing that he couldn't have the toy till his nuggets were gone

A green traffic light turned straight to red

I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath

His fries went flying and his orange drink covered his lap

Suddenly Tanner shouted a word that shocked Gage, and he turned to his son.

"Shit!"

Gage looked around, wondering how he was going to handle the situation without his wife there to help him. Finally he ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Tanner Francis Gage, where did you learn to talk like that?" Gage demanded in exasperation as he picked up the fries and wiped the orange soda away with some napkins.

Tanner just smiled at his father, his brown eyes wide and full of childish joy. "I heard you say it, Daddy," he explained, and Gage had to suppress a laugh. "I've been watching you, Dad ain't that cool? I wanna do everything just like you, so I've been watching you."

Well then my four year old said a four letter word

It started with s, and I was concerned

So I said, "Son, now where'd you learn

To talk like that?"

He said, "I've been watching you, Dad ain't that cool?

I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you

And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are

We got cowboy boots and camo pants

Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad?

I wanna do everything you do

So I've been watching you"

Gage drove the rest of the way back to their home in silence, his mind whirring with thoughts. Pulling up to their home, he turned off the car and climbed out, then walked around to the other side and unbuckled his son's booster seat.

As soon as he was unbuckled, Tanner jumped out of his seat and landed on the ground, running up to the house.

Gage got out of the truck slowly, and instead of heading into the house behind his son, he walked around behind the house and headed into the barn.

With a sigh, he sat down on his work bench and rested his elbows on his knees, bowing his head as he ran his hands through his thick hair.

Without even really thinking about it, he shut his eyes and began to pray out loud, not aware of the eyes that were watching him.

"God, please help me. Give me the strength to help my son, and please help me help my stupid self. Amen," he said quietly, and he remained there for a moment before opening his eyes and rising to his feet again.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gage smiled as Tanner jumped up into the bed and snuggled under the covers, and he turned on the Scooby Doo nightlight by the door before joining his son.

"What story do you want tonight, Tanner?" Gage asked as he stood in front of the bookshelf.

"You pick, Daddy," he said, and Gage smiled and picked out a book, then walked back to the bed and carefully stretched out beside his son.

We got back home and I went to the barn

I bowed my head and I prayed real hard

Said, "Lord please help me help my stupid self"

Then this side of bedtime later that night

Turning on my son's Scooby Doo nightlight

He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees

"And they all lived happily ever after," Gage murmured, closing the book. Tanner watched him put the book back, and as he did, the young boy climbed out of bed and got down on his knees beside the bed.

Gage turned around, and his jaw dropped as he watched his young son bow his head and fold his hands in front of him. Silently, he leaned against the wall and crossed his ankles and arms over his chest.

"Dear God, please bless Mama, Daddy, Uncle Walker, Aunt Alex, C.J., Uncle Jimmy, Aunt Erica, and Simone. Oh, and I really want the new baby to be my baby sister. Please? Amen."

By the end of Tanner's prayer, Gage had tears in his eyes, and he walked over and knelt down beside Tanner.

"Tanner, where did you learn to pray like that?" Gage asked softly, and Tanner looked up at his father and smiled.

"From you, Daddy. Cause I wanna be just like you. We've both got camo pants and guitars, and we both like holdin' Mama's hand and talking to the baby. And one day, I'm gonna be as tall as you!" he exclaimed, puffing out his chest and jabbing his thumb at himself.

Gage laughed and picked his son up, hugging him tightly before tucking him back into bed. Kissing Tanner's forehead, he ruffled the boy's hair affectionately, then said, "Good night, son. I love you."

Tanner threw his arms around his father's neck and squeezed him, saying, "Love you too, Daddy."

He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands

Spoke to God like he was talking to a friend

And I said, "Son, now where'd you learn

To pray like that?"

He said, "I've been watching you, Dad ain't that cool?

I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you

And eat all my food, and grow as tall as you are

We like fixing things and holding Mama's hand

Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad?

I wanna do everything you do

So I've been watching you"

"Shh, Tanner," Gage said to his son, and Tanner nodded and tightened his arms around his father. Gage smiled and carried his son down the hospital hall, the smell of antiseptic hauntingly familiar.

Finally they reached the right room, and Gage quietly opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind them.

Sydney was lying in the bed, but as soon as she saw her husband and son, a large smile crossed her face, and she extended one arm to her only son.

Tanner squirmed against Gage, and Gage chuckled and placed Tanner on the bed beside his mother, where he promptly curled into her side and hugged her gently.

"What did you get me, Mama?" Tanner asked in a quiet but anxious voice, and she smiled and kissed his blonde hair.

A few seconds later, Gage reappeared in front of his son, and Tanner's eyes widened at the sight of the tiny pink bundle carefully cradled in his arms.

"Tanner, meet Molly Ann Gage. Your new sister," Gage announced, lowering his arms so Tanner could meet his little sister.

As soon as Tanner looked at her, the baby opened her eyes and gurgled softly, and Tanner laughed in delight. He offered his hand to her, and her tiny fist wrapped around his entire pinky. "Hi, Molly. I'm glad you're a girl," Tanner stated, and the baby gurgled again.

Sydney pulled Tanner into her lap, and Gage sat down beside them on the bed. "Tan, would you like to hold your little sister?" he asked, and Tanner's eyes became as wide as saucers as he nodded.

With a soft chuckle, Gage laid the newborn in his son's arms, keeping his own arms under his son's for extra support.

At all the movement, Molly opened her eyes again, and that's when Tanner really noticed it. "Mama!" he gasped. "Her eyes look just like yours!"

Sydney and Gage chuckled quietly, and Gage leaned over and brushed his lips against his wife's. "I love you, Shorty," he murmured.

"Love you too, Gage."

Later that night, as Sydney slept in the hospital bed and Molly slept in the clear bassinet next to Sydney, Gage was sitting in a hospital chair, with Tanner leaning against his chest.

"So, what do you think of your little sister, big man?" Gage asked.

Tanner thought for a moment. "I love her, Daddy. I'm glad I got a sister." Gage smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around his son.

"My little bear is growing up," he said quietly, and Tanner hugged him back.

"But when I'm grown, I'll know what to do," Tanner said, and Gage could hear the wisdom beyond his six years. "Cause I've been watching you, and I'm gonna be just like you, Daddy."

Gage chuckled again and looked at his sleeping wife and daughter. "You sure will, little man. You sure will."

_With tears in my eyes, I wrapped him in a hug_

_Said, "My little bear is growing up"_

_And he said, "But when I'm big_

_I'll still know what to do_

_Cause I've been watching you, Dad ain't that cool?_

_I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you_

_And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are_

_By then I'll be strong as Superman_

_We'll be just alike, hey won't we dad?_

_When I can do everything you do_

_Cause I've been watching you"_

The End

A/N: Well, there ya'll have it! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I've got several ideas for my next GS story, including smut and more angst, but if ya'll have any preferences, give me a shout! I love suggestions! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
